<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hadrian Peverell: The Immortal Stuntman by Slytherpuffs_Ice_Princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905385">Hadrian Peverell: The Immortal Stuntman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherpuffs_Ice_Princess/pseuds/Slytherpuffs_Ice_Princess'>Slytherpuffs_Ice_Princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of a Cloudy Sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androgynous Harry Potter, Do not post to other sites, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry has an eidetic memory, Harry is OP, Harry is a cloudy sky, Harry is a genius, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherpuffs_Ice_Princess/pseuds/Slytherpuffs_Ice_Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An event years before the beginning of Hogwarts causes the 'power he knows not' to awaken. How will the Wizarding World react to an intelligent Harry who will not be chained down nor conform to their mold? Further summary inside. Rated T for now, will probably be M later<br/>**DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES**</p><p>IF YOU SEE THIS STORY ON WEBNOVEL, ALSO KNOWN AS QIDAN, ALSO KNOWN AS INKSTONE, IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE AT ALL. (Am I being paranoid? Yes. Does that mean I'll remove this? No.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek June(OC) &amp; Harry Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of a Cloudy Sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>SUMMARY</strong><br/>An event years before Hogwarts begins awakens the power he knows not. How will the wizarding world react to an intelligent Harry who isn’t going to just conform to their mold?</p><p><br/>Genius! Harry, Eidetic! Harry, OP! Harry, MoD! Harry, Androgynous! Harry, Harry-is-Skull, Manipulative but well-meaning! Dumbledore, selective Weasley bashing, Slash, het, femslash, possible lemon, possible mpreg, creature inheritance, slow burn-ish (when I say ish it could be a long chapter with the max detail I can manage without being boring or a bunch of small insights of what happens during a time skip or both), author regrets nothing, no beta we die like men</p><p><br/><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I <span class="u">DO NOT</span> own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano, respectively. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I apologize in advance if it’s just plain cringe or just hard to read. Constructive criticism is accepted and welcomed. Flames will be ignored. There will also probably be references. And if there is something that I took from another fanfiction I will put the author and which story it comes from at the end of each chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arc 1: The Beginning part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The beginning</p><p><strong> (Author's note:</strong> <span class="u"><strong>Trigger warning</strong></span>: there is <em><strong>Neglect</strong></em> and <em><strong>Physical Abuse</strong></em> and mention of a <em><strong>Pedophile</strong></em>. I <span class="u">do not</span> condone these things at all but it's for the story though it won't be graphic. And I hope for those who were kind enough to give a review, that this is to your liking. Also, word vomit, sorry not sorry.<strong>)</strong></p><p>"Talking"</p><p>'Thoughts or emphasis'</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Separate voice inside head' </strong> </em>
</p><p>~Parseltounge~</p><p>
  <em>Whispering or emphasis or sarcasm </em>
</p><p><em>Extreme emotion</em>/<em><strong>extreme emotion </strong></em></p><p>^ inspired by another author's fic (Info at the bottom)</p><p><strong>(Author's note or extra info)</strong> marked accordingly</p><p>.~*..*~.~*.</p><p>
  <strong>August 3, 1985</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p><p>   I'm so happy! Today I start primary school, which means I can make some friends! I never have time to go to the park or just go outside to play because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon give me so many chores; and I'm not allowed to go out to play until they're done. I never understood why they give me so many chores when Dudley doesn't have to do anything.</p><p>   I even got some new clothes, granted its only three shirts, one pair of pants, a jacket, a pair of running shoes, and from a second-hand shop. But at least they aren't hand-me-downs and they fit with a bit of room to grow. I even got to take a bath with warm water today!</p><p>   As I dry off, I look at myself in the mirror. I have an oval-shaped face, with soft delicate features, full pouty lips, and a slightly upturned button nose. My hair is a mess of blue-black curls and waves that stops just below my ears. I'm also a bit on the small side with a lithe, willowy build and you can slightly see the outline of my bones. But the thing I like most about my appearance is my eyes, they're an emerald green color with small flecks and swirls of silver in them and they're almond-shaped <strong>(A.N.:</strong> he doesn't need glasses<strong>)</strong>. My least favorite part would have to be the lightning bolt scar on my forehead. It's not like I'm being vain or anything like that! It's just that whenever I look at it, I see a flash of green and then it starts to throb in pain.</p><p>  Today I'm wearing a soft olive-green tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my new shoes. I grabbed my backpack, also from the second-hand store, filled with the bare minimum of usual school supplies and the large lunch I made for myself. Granted it was only one pb&amp;j and a ham and cheese sandwich, but I usually get much less because Aunt Petunia usually forgets about me and only makes enough for three people or I get punished for whatever thing I did, or Dudley pinned on me. I'm used to it because it's always been this way, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.</p><p>   They always pretend that I'm not even there, and when they do its usually to give me my chores list, to occasionally hit me, or yell at me for some stupid reason <strong>(i.e.:</strong> "Boy, you missed a weed!" "Freak, you missed some dust!" etc..<strong>)</strong>. That's another thing, they never call me by my name! For the first three years of my short life, I thought my name was Freak Boy. You read that right, that's what I thought my name was.</p><p>   I only learned my name when I was first babysat by Mrs. Figg, because it was Dudley's third birthday and they were going to London and didn't want the 'freak' to ruin it. The only way I'd ruin it is because when I am allowed to go with them, instead of people oohing and awing over their precious '<em>Dididums</em>' <strong>(A.N.:</strong> Which never happens, like ever<strong>)</strong> they begin to coo over me instead, telling my relatives how 'pretty' or 'handsome' I am. They then start comparing me to either their children or Dudley and putting me in a good light, because I'm 'so much better behaved' and 'so polite' and 'so kind' and 'you're so lucky to have him'.</p><p>As I make my way to the car, I see Aunt Petunia crooning about how Dudley is going to be "<em>top of the class</em>", because he's so "<em>amazing</em>" and "<em>advanced</em>". I could practically see his ego swelling like a hot air balloon. It's another thing I never understood, they constantly praise and reward any accomplishment Dudley makes and either glare at me for any milestone I accomplish or just flat out ignores it happened until my cousin does it. I mean, I can already count to thirty-five while Dudley can barely count ten, I was walking at 1 ½ year old while my 'darling' cousin barely began toddling 2 ½ years old. Though, that could just be because he was already the size of a large beachball.</p><p>   In the cases where they ignore it, they'll accuse me of copying their 'precious baby', scold me, then throw me in my cupboard. Oh, that's another thing my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, which I never understood because there are four bedrooms in the house <strong>(i.e.:</strong> Master bedroom, Dudley's room, Dudley's 2nd Bedroom, and the guest room<strong>)</strong>. I've never asked though.</p><p>   Rule#1: Don't ask questions.</p><p>This the first rule of many I learned that I need to follow for a relatively peaceful life within the Dursley household. I found out this rule when I asked Aunt Petunia about what happened to my parents, which earned me a screech of "a car crash" and a swift whack of a rolling pin to the head.</p><p>   I've secretly read every book in the house, for some reason I remember everything and anything I've ever seen, read, heard, touched, tasted, felt, or experienced since the day I woke up on the Dursleys doorstep onwards. It's a strange thing so I never told the Dursleys about this ability, cause contrary to what they believe I'm not retarded.</p><p>That's yet another thing about me, I can easily understand and comprehend whatever I hear and learn, it became even easier to understand the adults better after I read the entire dictionary in a fit of boredom. I just soak up knowledge like a dried-up sponge, and its amazing what adults will talk about in front of you simply because they think you don't understand what they're saying. There is one thing I know for a fact that I'm not doing at school no matter how horrid of a punishment I would receive. I one hundred percent, absolutely refuse to hide my intelligence.</p><p>    Rule#2: <em>Never</em> be equal to or surpass Dudley in anything.</p><p>My relatives expect me to always be slightly or completely behind Dudley, anything else would result in punishment <strong>(i.e.:</strong> no meals, cupboard, spanking, etc..<strong>)</strong>. The problem with this is that Dudley is dumber than a pile of dung and will definitely be at the bottom of the class. Ah, wait that's insulting to the dung, <em>my bad</em>. Anyway, I will do only my absolute best in all my classes, no matter the consequences.</p><p>   Oh dear, I drifted off in my thoughts again we're already there. As I get out of the car Aunt Petunia gives me a cold, hard look as if to say, "do one freakish thing even one toe out of line and there will be hell to pay". Now if this was a year and a half ago, I would've been cowed, but it's not, so I don't care. Sure, punishments can hurt or are just all-around unpleasant it does not mean I fear them though I do avoid them if I can help it.</p><p>I walk into the classroom to see at least half the class is already there, so I go take a seat at one of the tables in the middle since no one was sitting there yet. But not before greeting the teacher with a soft smile, a nod of the head, and a quiet "hello". She smiled right back with a light blush. That happens a lot, many of the people I've met say I have a soothing, melodic voice. I don't truly understand what that means, but it makes people happy so I guess that's fine.</p><p>My teacher is extremely pretty. She's young compared to all the other ladies I've seen on Private Drive. She has long strawberry-blonde hair tied in a loose braid with a few curls framing her square-shaped face with small lips. She has round hazel-green eyes that seem to sparkle whenever she smiles. I think she would be considered petite, but that just compared to the women I've met before. She's wearing a white cardigan over a black, knee-length dress with white cats on it, and black leggings and ballet flats. As we came into the classroom, she told us her name was Ms. Jackson.</p><p>   As I set my bag down under my desk, a boy sat down next to me. He was kind of average, but at the same time not. He had brown hair, but it looked soft and curly and shined when the light touched it. His eyes were brown, though it was a whiskey-amber kind of brown. His face was heart-shaped with a button nose and average features. He was wearing a red hoodie over a gray t-shirt with a batman symbol with blue jeans and converse. <strong>(A.N.:</strong> I kind of mixed TH Spiderman and Stiles from TW<strong>)</strong></p><p>He then turned to me and said," Hi, my name is Liam! What's your name?" "Nice to meet you, Liam." I said," My name is Harry."</p><p>We began to talk about all sorts of things, from our favorite thing to do to our favorite color. We might have actually been great friends if it wasn't for, you guessed it, Dudley. He waddled into the classroom huffing and puffing a minute before class was going to start. Though he quickly forgot his exhaustion when he saw me smiling and laughing with Liam. My cousin is just like his parents when it comes to me: mean and cruel. If anything makes me happy and/or content Dudley will be right there to ruin or destroy it. I immediately know what's going through his piggy little mind right now.</p><p>   I quickly try to warn Liam about my cousin, but it's too late. Dudley is the same as Uncle Vernon in the aspect of being faster than his weight should allow when angry or destroying something that brings me joy. To make matters worse Ms.Jackson had stepped out to get some papers for some of the activities that just finished printing.</p><p>   Dudley had taken a running start and tackled Liam, then started hitting him with his bookbag with me trying to pry him off the entire time. I miraculously managed to pull him off, but not before Dudley shouted:" Stay away from the freak or I'll hurt you!" Now most everyone was giving me a wide berth as if I had a contagious disease.</p><p>   Just then Ms. Jackson came in. The moment the strawberry-blonde saw the state Liam was in, she dropped the papers and rushed to his side. She then turned to the closest person which was, thankfully, me and demanded an explanation of what happened. I told the entire truth of what happened and why, of how Dudley hates anything that makes me happy to how he attacked Liam to what he shouted.</p><p> I'm thankful that she asked me if she had asked Dudley, he would have spun a tale of how <em>I</em> was the one who did it. One of the braver girls stepped forward and told the teacher what I said was true along with her side of things ("He came in, looked at Liam, and completely flipped for no reason!"). And slowly more people came up gave their side of what happened.</p><p>   Ms. Jackson was livid and disgusted by how horribly this child acted. She immediately went to the teacher across the hall to ask him to watch the class while she took Dudley to the headmistress's office and Liam to the nurse. The teacher agreed and we were quickly shuffled into the other classroom while Ms. Jackson took Dudley to the office and Liam to the nurse's office.</p><p>  We all sat in silence as we waited for Ms. Jackson to return to get us. Finally, the silence was broken by Rose, who was a black-haired blue-eyed girl with pretty caramel colored skin. "Why does that boy hate when you're happy? Who is he?", she asked. "That boy is my cousin Dudley. And I don't know why he doesn't like to see me happy; Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are the same. Though it doesn't bother me much anymore."</p><p>  I lied about the last part, it does still slight hurt whenever it happens. "Though I'm sad that Liam probably won't want to be my friend anymore. I never got to have a friend before, because I could never get my chores done in time to go out to play." I said. That got the attention of the teacher who is watching us right now, Mr. June. "How many chores do you have Mr. Potter?" he asked with... concern?</p><p>"Well first I have to help make breakfast, then I have to wash the dishes as soon as possible. After that, I have to sweep, vacuum, mop, wax, and polish the floors. Then I must clean Dudley's room which is always messy no matter how hard I clean it. And..." I trail off as I see the look of horror growing on the teacher's face, and some of the students' faces as well.</p><p>I know I probably shouldn't use the acting skills I've acquired from lying and hiding certain things from the Dursley's, but my instincts are telling me good things will happen for me if I do this. My instincts have never led me wrong and have kept me from making decisions that would cause me a world of pain, so I went with it.</p><p>I flinch with a slight look of fear and apprehension with small tears in the corners of my eyes, "I-I'm sorry if I said someth-thing w-wrong! I p-promise I'll be good p-please don't p-p-punish me!" I said with small tears leaking from my eyes. It's just how I acted when my aunt or uncle was about to punish me because if I don't show "<em>fear</em>" and beg it gets worse. Though watching the reaction to my lowest begging mode, it was probably a bit too much for them.</p><p>With a slight look of panic and horror, Mr. June scooped me up and tried his best to "calm" me, "Hey, shh, <em>shh, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you, you're safe. Don't worry, I've got you just breathe.</em>" The last one confused me until upon realization that while my mind was calm my body; not so much.</p><p>Realizing I can't breathe and <em>oh god why can't I breathe, am I dying, </em><em>what's <strong>happening to me, someone please help-</strong></em>Dully I realized my hyperventilating had slipped into a panic attack, and I tried frantically to focus on either Mr. June's heartbeat, breathing or voice. My hearing latching onto his voice and I was slowly able to come back to myself.</p><p>That was my first time having a panic attack, it was so terrifying I didn't have any control over my body. I could barely speak and what did come out was gibberish or a single word that meant nothing.</p><p>And it was so tiring, I was so close to drifting off, but Mr. June kept saying I had to stay awake for a little bit more than I could take a nap. But I'm tired now, and it's so hard to stay awake when I'm pressed against the warm thing. I vaguely register it as Mr. June's chest as it vibrates with a soft, deep chuckle. I faintly hear him telling Ms. Jackson something, huh that's strange when did she get here. I started to doze off, but he gently shook me again saying," You can't fall asleep yet, bambino piccolo. Just a little further, okay."</p><p>He carried me out to the front where a large vehicle with flashing lights was located. I recognize it from the telly and descriptions in books, it was an ambulance. But, why is it here? "It's for you, bambino piccolo." Can he read minds? I felt rather than heard Mr. June chuckle slightly," You're adorable, bambino piccolo." Hey, I resent that I'm very Manly <strong>(A.N.:</strong> Guess who?<strong>)</strong>, thank you very much. "Yes, yes little one, extremely manly, my mistake." Why do I feel like I'm being mocked and patronized right now? "I'm not mocking you little one. And I'm curious as to how you know all this?" Well, Mr. I'm-not-a-mind-reader I have this weird thing where I remember everything and anything I've ever seen, read, heard, touched, tasted, felt, or experienced from the moment I woke on the Dursley's doorstep onward. I felt his steps falter before they resumed as if nothing happened.</p><p>He then laid me down on a strange bed and turned to leave. No don't leave me with these people, they're scary! I latched onto his hand with all my might afraid if I didn't, he would leave. "You have to let go, bambino piccolo. It's okay you are safe with these people; they are here to help you. It's alright, nothing bad will happen to you." No please don't leave me alone, I hate being alone it's so dark and cold. I hate it, and that woman feels like the really bad man, please don't leave me. I faintly hear him talking to a lady about whether this is alright or not. I guess she said its fine because he comes to sit next to me.</p><p><strong>(A.N.:</strong> To those who have little ones in their family or know someone with little ones. Teach them to kick and scream and bite if someone who isn't a family member tries to pick them up and do bad things. Also, a message to everyone, do NOT get to the second location if abducted. Try everything to get out of this situation, if you can't leave as much of your DNA as possible spit, rip out your hair, make yourself bleed anything. Try your hardest because there are people who will miss you dearly, even if you don't believe it. Rant over.<strong>)</strong></p><p>"Little one, what did you mean by the lady feels like the bad man?" he asked. One of the few times the Dursleys took me with them to London, there was a strange man who was following us. I had to pee so Uncle Vernon let me go on my own with a time limit of five minutes or they would leave me there. I knew they weren't bluffing, so I ran to the nearest restroom, but he followed me there. He tried to corner me in there; he kept talking about how pretty I was, how he wanted me to be his most prized pet, about how he would take good care of me, and how he would play with me. I didn't like what he was saying and when I took a closer look, I saw it was the man from the telly who was abducting children and who Aunt Petunia said was the worst kind of person imaginable.</p><p>So, I did what my aunt told us to do <strong>(A.N.:</strong> Vernon and Petunia may be neglectful and abusive towards Harry, but they would never allow that to happen to him. He's still a <em>child</em> and they're not complete monsters in this fic. Also, Harry is so out of it that he doesn't realize he talking out loud.<strong>)</strong> the moment he grabbed me and put a hand down the back of my pants and undies, I screamed as loud as I could, bit him, scratched and clawed, hit and punched, kneed and kicked; all the while screaming my head off.</p><p>The door had swung open and there were Uncle Vernon and some policemen. I had seen my uncle go completely red in the face from anger, but I had never seen him turn purple in absolute rage before in my entire life. Before the police could do anything, Vernon had flown forward and ripped me away from him. It was strange, the only times Uncle Vernon bothered to touch and acknowledge me was to give me punishments and to scold me. Though I guess he hates people who take pleasure from kids more than freaks like me. <strong>(A.N.:</strong> Pedos are the scum of the earth and this is only for plot reasons.<strong>)</strong></p><p>I've always been able to tell if a person is good, bad, or morally grey. Though with the lady it not so much her; but the thing on her left forearm. I'm tired, but I don't want you to leave, but my head hurts and I'm sleepy. "Sleep, bambino piccolo. I will be here when you wake.", Mr. June said. Pinky promise? I felt something wrap around my pinky, "Cross my heart. Now get some rest, bambino piccolo." But it's hard. "Well, how about a lullaby?" Okay, it sounds nice.</p><p>~Soldatino by Paola Bennet~</p><p>Close your eyes</p><p>I know what you see</p><p>The darkness is high</p><p>And you're in ten feet deep</p><p>But we've survived</p><p>More terrible monsters than sleep</p><p>And you know I will be here,</p><p>to tell you to breathe</p><p>Tu sei il Mio soldatino (you're my little solider)</p><p>La ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)</p><p>Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)</p><p>Io vegliero su di te (I'm watching over you)</p><p>Stumbling lost</p><p>The last choice of all that you meet</p><p>Its the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet</p><p>Paths you've crossed,</p><p>and trust you're trying to keep</p><p>You're exhausted</p><p>Listening for a voice that can't speak</p><p>Ma Nico Mio caro</p><p>Tu sei il Mio soldatino</p><p>La ragione per cui vivo</p><p>Non ti scordar di me</p><p>Io vegliero su di te</p><p>So, you run</p><p>Through shadows, you roam</p><p>Seams come undone</p><p>By the love you thought you could own</p><p>But he's just one of many that you might call home</p><p>And, maybe someday the bitter will fade from your bones</p><p>Fade from your bones...</p><p>Oh~</p><p>Eri il Mio soldatino (you were my little solider)</p><p>Ora un principe oscuro (now a dark prince)</p><p>Ma anche per te, ce una luce (but even for you, there is a light)</p><p>Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another)</p><p>   And with that, I slipped off into the oblivion that is sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arc 1: The Beginning part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 2: The Beginning part 2</span>
</p>
<p><span class="u">Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OCs. There will be a lot of ooc actions from everyone because I'm horrible with emotions that I haven't felt or seen firsthand. Also, this took longer because I may have compulsively started a second story, so yeah.</span> (-_-')</p>
<p>"Talking"</p>
<p>'Thoughts or emphasis'</p>
<p>'<strong><em>Separate voice inside head</em></strong>'</p>
<p>~Parseltounge~</p>
<p>
  <em>Whispering or emphasis or sarcasm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Extreme emotion/<strong>extreme emotion</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>^</em></strong> inspired by another author's fic <strong>(</strong>Info at the bottom<strong>)</strong></p>
<p><strong>(</strong>Author's note or extra info<strong>)</strong> marked accordingly</p>
<p>
  <strong>(A.N.: For plot purposes, Dumbledore is now evil, sorry not sorry. Also, apologies to those who had to wait quite a while for this, I fell into a bad head space but I'm fine now. I hope this is to your liking. Enjoy!)</strong>
</p>
<p>.~*.~*.~*.</p>
<p>
  <strong>August 3, 1985</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Derek June's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>  As the little one drifted off to sleep, I tried to pull my hand back, only to find even in sleep Harry had an iron grip on my hand. Giving in to my fate I simply sat back and ran a hand through my chestnut brown hair. 'My goodness, this is all such a mess', I thought. The first day of starting your education is supposed to be fun, happy, and make you want to come back the next day.</p>
<p>   Not only was there a fight on the first day, ending with the victim gaining a black eye, busted lip, and a possible broken nose. The attacker showed absolutely no remorse for his actions and completely believed he was in the right and did absolutely nothing wrong.</p>
<p>  According to Ms. Jackson, when asked why it was okay the boy said word for word, "Mummy and Daddy always say a freak like him isn't allowed to be happy, and whatever does cause him happiness should be taken away and destroyed." When asked why he attacked Liam he said," He made the freak smile and laugh and I knew I couldn't take him away, so I had to destroy him."</p>
<p>   When asked what made harry a freak he replied," I don't know mummy and daddy have always called him a freak." Needless to say, the boy is going to get a lot of counseling and the family is definitely going to go under investigation, especially after the bambino piccolo's panic attack and the reason it was caused.</p>
<p>   And the chores he listed are nothing a five-year-old should do; I mean really, cook the breakfast, sweep vacuum mop and polish the floor, and clean his cousin's room. It was obvious there was more, but I'm guessing he misunderstood the horror on my face; because he started apologizing and begging not to be punished while crying softly until he fell into a panic attack.</p>
<p>  Oh lord, it hurts my heart to think of that small face twisted in panic and fear. He really is a beautiful and adorable child; I just can't fathom why anyone would want to purposely try to harm and upset him when he seems genuinely kind and gentle. I also know he isn't lying because one can only gain callouses like these from hard work and manual labor.</p>
<p>   As I brush his hair out of his face, I was startled to see a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Dear Merlin, I knew his name is Harry Potter, but both of those names are quite common in the muggle world. He honestly looks more like Lily than James, and he obviously does not need glasses. Well, the Wizarding World is going to have a very rude awakening, what with four-fifths of the population believing he's a perfect clone of James with Lily's eyes.</p>
<p><strong>(A.N.:</strong> In this story, Derek is the fifth marauder, but because he is a muggle-born he knew he wouldn't be able to find work in the Wizarding World so during the summer while he did his homework for Hogwarts he also completed his muggle schooling and got his teaching degree. His marauder name is Gray. Creative, I know.<strong>)</strong></p>
<p>  Merlin, I've searched high and low for him but not even my greyhound form could even find his scent; it was like he just vanished into thin air. Dumbledore insisted every time we ask him that Harry is perfectly fine and safe where he is, he had even insinuated that he was a spoiled little prince.</p>
<p>   Obviously based on everything I've seen and heard that is most definitely not the case in the very least. 'What I wouldn't give to wring to old Dumbles' neck,' I thought venomously. He's so tiny too, and I distinctly remember both Lily and James being a decent height, with James being a little taller than average.</p>
<p>  Gosh, Remus would go on a rampage- Remus! Oh, sweet Merlin, what am I going to tell Remus that while I've found his 'pup', he's obviously been <em>abused</em>. I pray to whatever higher being is listening that the people who did this will still be alive enough after Moony is done with them so they can be taken to trial so justice can be served accordingly. Though that is a tall order even for a higher power because everyone in the Wizarding World knows that it’s rare for anyone who harms a werewolf's cub to still be alive once they’re done with them.</p>
<p>   Because a werewolf, no matter how calm and <em>tame</em> they are, will viciously and brutally attack anything that has harmed their pup with intent to kill. It is one of the few things that a werewolf can do and receive no punishment for, because it is one of the few instincts that can never be suppressed, no matter what the werewolf or anyone does and as such simply can't be punished.</p>
<p>   Because punishing the werewolf for this would be like punishing someone for accidentally killing a death eater who was about to harm their child. So, the best the Wizarding World at large can do is educate the public on the do's and don'ts of dealing with a werewolf's pup; surrogate, biological, or otherwise.</p>
<p>Sweet Morgana, if there is any mark or blemish on mio bambino piccolo that shouldn't be there, I will not just watch Moony tear them to pieces I will join in. I heard soft snuffling and felt the small, slightly calloused hand clasped in my own tighten and then loosen its grip on my larger hand slightly.</p>
<p>   I turned just in time to see him yawn rather cutely and I mourned my lack of camera. I watched as he swept his gaze over surroundings growing tenser the longer he looked around and his eyes, those green and silver eyes that were brighter and more beautiful than Lily's, found mine and he relaxed as cautious and slightly wary green-silver met warm and calming cerulean blue.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>  As I came to, I was slightly confused and scared as to where I was. As I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings the fear and confusion only grew, especially after I caught sight of two unfamiliar faces. I start to tense up ready to fight my way out no matter the circumstances, but then I catch a glimpse of chestnut brown hair, cerulean blue eyes, and tanned olive skin tone.</p>
<p>    I relaxed slightly as the memories of what had occurred came flooding back to the forefront of my mind. Then my face flushed with mortification and embarrassment as I remembered all the things I said and all the personal information I spilled in my delirium.</p>
<p>  God, I acted like such a little kid; well, I mean, I know physically I'm only five years old, but I know more than some secondary students. I've always been more mature than my age should allow, I wouldn't have survived on my own if I hadn't grown up fast and immaturity is not part of the package.</p>
<p>   Though I kind of did this to myself because the panic attack and subsequent break down wouldn't have started if I hadn't decided that I didn't want to face the terrifying thing that is complex negative emotions and just bottled them up. As I left my self-reflections with a silent promise to myself to show and address my emotions, I realize that through my entire mental monologue I was staring at Mr. June.</p>
<p>   Flushing in embarrassment, again, I start stumbling through apologies," I'm s-so sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to stare, I j-just got l-lost in my thoughts. I-I’m so-sorry- “</p>
<p>   "Harry, mio bambino piccolo, calm down its fine. You're not in trouble, nor are you in any danger everything is going to be alright. Oh, prongslet I'm so sorry I couldn't find you before now, but now that I have everything's going to be alright. And Moony's going to be overjoyed that you've been found." Mr. June rambled.</p>
<p>    Wait just a second, Moony? Prongslet? I know those names from somewhere, but where? As I look at Mr. June closer than before I'm suddenly hit with a slightly fuzzy memory from before my time with the Dursleys.</p>
<p>   I was in a crib and there was a man standing above me making funny faces all the while I was laughing and babbling the name 'unca Gray' over and over again. As I look at Mr. June there was no mistaking that he and Uncle Gray were one in the same; with that in mind I launched myself at him and held on for dear life as, thanks to my previous emotional destress, I began to sob and cry uncontrollably about how "I'm so glad you're here" and "Please don't send me back" and " I missed you, Uncle Gray".</p>
<p>   I babbled about what happened in the Dursley household behind closed doors, about the punishments that left painful bruises, of the scary darkness of the cupboard with only spiders for company, of the scary green light he sees only in nightmares. How I was sorry for forgetting about him. I just let the rest of my bottled-up emotions pour out, along with the secrets of what happened in that house. I held nothing back.</p>
<p>  "<em>Hush Mio bambino piccolo, it's going to be all right. I'm going to get this all sorted out, then you'll get to live with Uncle Moony and me. Do you remember him? Oh, he'll be ecstatic to hear that he can see you now. Gosh, we were so devastated when we couldn't find you no matter how hard we searched, and that damn old fool wouldn't tell us where he stashed you. Thank goodness we found you puppy, everything's going to be okay now that you've been found.</em>" He whispered as he held me close and pet my hair, kissing the top of my head at times.</p>
<p>   I could feel something wet land on top of my head, I didn't need to look up to know that Uncle Gray was crying so I just wrapped my arms around him tighter. "They'll pay for what they've done to you, my little prongslet. That I promise you that." I couldn't hold my curiosity any longer as I asked," What does prongslet mean? Why do you keep calling me that?"</p>
<p>   He seemed to pause for a minute as if confused by my question until a realization donned on him.</p>
<p>    "That's right you wouldn't know because no one would've been able to tell you. Well, your father along with me and three others went to a private boarding school in the Scottish Highlands and we made a group that we called The Marauders. We quickly became the pranking kings of Hogwarts, hardly anyone was spared from our jokes. We decided to give ourselves nicknames that kind of just stuck with us even after graduation. Your father was called Prongs, Remus is called Moony, Sirius is called Padfoot, Peter was called Wormtail, and I am called Gray. Since James was Prongs and you are his child, you, my dear Bambi, are a prongslet."</p>
<p>  I was going to ask for more information on my parents when suddenly the ambulance jolted like a large force hit the side, and then we were rolling. Medical equipment was flying everywhere, the two people who were in the back with us have already been knocked out, and Uncle Gray had picked me up and was now curled around me trying his best to protect me.</p>
<p>    I hadn't realized I was screaming until my throat began to feel hoarse and I was light-headed, abruptly I felt Uncle Gray go limp and when I looked up I saw that his head was bleeding and no matter what I did he wouldn't wake up.</p>
<p>   'Is he dead? Am I going to die? <em>No, I refuse to let this be the end. I've just found him again and <strong>I refuse to let it end like this. I'LL SAVE HIM AND MYSELF WITH MY DYING WILL!!'</strong></em> With that thought I erupted into a bonfire of amber and amethyst flames, but I didn't dwell on it as I made quick work of the door, grabbed Uncle Gray, and jumped out just as wings of orange fire formed on my back and launched us to the sidewalk. The landing was a bit rough, but I guess because both Uncle Gray and I are safe the pretty fire disappeared from sight.</p>
<p>   Just in time to as someone must have seen us jump out because people were coming towards us with the intent to help. With that in mind, I made sure Uncle Gray was fine and in a comfortable position, I snuggled up to him wrapping my arms around his waist, and as I clung tightly to him, I fell asleep from exhaustion since the adrenaline wore off.</p>
<p>  Unknown to me at least five different people had caught most of what happened on tape and it would be all over the news by tonight and well into tomorrow.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dan's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>   I can't believe what I just witnessed.</p>
<p>   Today I decided I wanted to document city life in London during the late morning early afternoon, when suddenly as an ambulance was heading to the hospital it was struck full force by a semi-truck <strong>(A.N.:</strong> Are there semi-trucks in the UK? If not, then in this fic there are.<strong>)</strong> denting the side and sending it rolling.</p>
<p>   There was a high-pitched scream that came from the ambulance that trailed off after a few minutes. Unexpectedly the backdoors flew open and a few seconds later a slight blur of two people came flying out of the doors not even five seconds before the ambulance crashed into the support beams of a construction site; sending the entire thing toppling onto the ambulance.</p>
<p>   As I turn to the two people who had jumped out of the ambulance, I was shocked to find that it a man and a child, even more so to find it was the child who was awake and taking care of the man who was completely out cold. Once the child seemed satisfied that he was relatively fine and comfy, they curled into the man's side and fell asleep all the while clinging onto him for dear life. It was then that I realized that I got this all on tape, and I should probably send this to the police and/or the news.</p>
<p>  With that in mind I go up to one of the policemen that had just arrived to talk about the tape. What I hadn't realized at the time was that the person I was talking to is the chief of police and one of the officers that had been on duty when dealing with the creepy scumbag that tried to have his way with the cherubic beauty of a child.</p>
<p>   Thinking of the beauty that the child possesses, I look around only to find that people couldn't help but gravitate towards and gaze upon the child. And when people realize what they're doing, they try their best to try and shake themselves. They only barely succeeded and the moment they stop consciously trying to avoid disturbing the child, they start gravitating towards them again.</p>
<p>   As the chief of police gazed at the child there was a quick flash of recognition in his eyes, then slight joy tainted with the bittersweet tang of melancholy. He then turned to me with, strangely, determination burning brightly within his eyes," Sir please give me the tape so we may review it thoroughly, before turning it over to the news outlets. Now could you please give me your name, address, and phone number just in case you're needed for further questioning." He said.</p>
<p>   "Ah, yes my name is Daniel Roberts, I live on the fifth floor of the Mystic Apartments in number fifty-nine, and my phone number is (951) 356-9657." <strong>(A.N.:</strong> Please don't try this number. I just put down some random numbers, but who knows this could truly be someone's number so please don't call it.<strong>)</strong> "Thank you for your cooperation with this case." Was all I got before he left.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Officer Jared's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>  I can't believe I’m meeting that kid again. I thought I would never see little Harry ever again. I remember the last time I saw him was when he was in that sicko's grasp. I had frozen and if it weren't for his uncle reacting so quickly the kid would've gotten a knife through the spine, not that the kid knows that.</p>
<p>   As I turned to look at the child my wistful grin turns to a slight frown, which I know Brian is copying, as I see the sweet child who radiates innocence curled up into the side of a stranger.</p>
<p>   As we got closer with the intent to separate them so the medics could look them over, but once we got to them and began pulling them apart the little one's eyes snapped open, then he bit me while clawing at Brian's face. We had to let go of him or risk further injury, as soon as we let go Harry immediately pounced on the man who was just starting to wake up and held onto him with a death-like grip.</p>
<p>  Brian and I both exchanged a look as the mystery man worked on trying to bring the little one out of his feral-like fight or flight mode. I instinctively knew that we both had the same thought running through our minds, 'This is going to be one hell of a ride.' And proceed to watch as the mystery man tried to coax the startled five-year-old into the new ambulance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arc 1: The Beginning part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: The Beginning part three</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OCs. There will be a lot of ooc actions from everyone because I’m horrible with emotions that I haven’t felt or seen firsthand.</span>
</p>
<p>"Talking"</p>
<p>'Thoughts or emphasis'</p>
<p>'<strong><em>Separate voice inside head</em></strong>'</p>
<p>~Parseltounge~</p>
<p>
  <em>Whispering or emphasis or sarcasm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Extreme emotion/<strong>extreme emotion</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>^</em></strong> inspired by another author's fic <strong>(</strong>Info at the bottom<strong>)</strong></p>
<p><strong>(</strong>Author's note or extra info<strong>)</strong> marked accordingly</p>
<p><strong>(A.N.:</strong> I’m sorry if you had to wait to long for this chapter, I just wanted to implement some of Harry’s creature traits, and I had to attend an out of town wedding, and I also had to rewrite the entire chapter when I realized it didn’t fit the plot. Even if he won’t go into a full inheritance just yet, I wanted them to be there. Thank you to everyone who voted and gave reviews, your support means everything to me! <span class="u">And to StepOnLego14, yes, I do plan on making one or more of the arcobaleno into his mate, and everyone will see why.</span> Also, for those who went to check out my other story and liked it, I’m sorry to say that I put it up for adoption. You can also thank Alec Benjamin and the Hamilton soundtrack for sudden writing inspiration. With that being said, I hope this is to your liking and please enjoy!<strong>)</strong></p>
<p>~.*.~.*.~</p>
<p>
  <strong>Derek’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>   I have no idea what happened after I blacked out. All I know is that when I started to come into awareness, I had a lap full of a feral-like Harry and I instantly knew part of what was happening.</p>
<p>   When someone has been marked as a werewolf’s cub, they get a slight boost in instincts and senses, along with stamina and durability. Because of the boost in instincts, no matter how young they are; they can still claim people as pack, and even though before today the last time I saw him was when he was seventeen months old, he had claimed me as pack.</p>
<p>   Now, even if the claimed cub is human if any of the people they claim as pack is threatened or in a life-or-death situation they slip into a feral-like mindset fixed solely on protecting their pack and getting them out of that situation, no matter their age.</p>
<p>   But Harry is exhibiting something a bit more than what a regular magical should, indicating that he may have a creature inheritance.</p>
<p>   I never quite understood why the Wizarding World was so much more accepting of people who became creatures through inheritance than those who are born or forced into it. In the Wizarding World, a creature inheritance is seen as a mark of power and thus highly revered.</p>
<p>   Though now isn’t the time to be musing over this, I will take him to Gringotts as soon as I can for an inheritance test.</p>
<p>   For now, I need to focus on getting Harry to calm down and coax him into the ambulance so we can get to the hospital. As I look at the ambulance, I realize that it belongs to St. Mungo’s meaning that along with the feral episode, Harry had a burst of accidental magic that would qualify him needing to go to St. Mungo’s.</p>
<p>   Which makes sense because usually a cub that is in no state to truly protect their packmate from harm subconsciously sends out a spike of magic calling for help.</p>
<p>   When it became known that the boy-who-lived was a cub three years ago the Ministry set up a system that tracks the pleas for help, who it’s from, where there at, and why they need help.</p>
<p>   A good majority of the time the plea for help is a serious matter so when the monitor goes off, even if the problem seems small upon arrival it could’ve escalated, or the problem is much worse than the reason made it out to be. ‘God Remus must be tearing his hair out in worry’, I thought.</p>
<p>   The only downside to the alert system is that the werewolf who claimed the cub must give their name and contact information, and while cubs are well received and given warm welcomes, werewolves are still regarded with slight hatred, fear, and disgust. Remus has it a bit better considering that prongslet was his cub.</p>
<p>   As I slowly get Harry into the ambulance, I see two Aurors discreetly confound the two no-mag police officers into staying on the scene while they escort us and another pair taking care of the woman with the dark mark.</p>
<p>   Just as I get Harry into the ambulance, he was quickly swept into someone else’s arms. I turn quickly to see who would dare to touch mio bambino piccolo in such a manner; only to relax when I see it’s only Moony accessing prongslet’s state of being. Only to tense up again when he began to growl murderously.</p>
<p>   It was then that I remembered the slight malnutrition, the panic attack, and the reason why the panic attack was triggered. ‘This is so not going to be fun’, I thought, ’Well time to calm old moony down.’</p>
<p>   “Hey, Moony. Look, I know how much you want to go rip those horrid excuses for human beings apart, hell I will probably join you in making their lives a living nightmare. But right now, we’ve got to focus on our cub and make sure he’s okay. We’ve got to take him to St. Mungo’s so he can get a check-up and if there’s anything wrong, they’ll get him all fixed up, okay big guy? After we make sure he’s nice and healthy, and we have a safe place to take him, we’ll give those filthy beasts what they deserve. But, for all that to happen you need to let him go.” As I spoke, he slowly came back to himself; but the moment I requested him to let go of our little puppy he started to tense back up.</p>
<p>   “Hey, it’s alright Moony. No one is ever going to steal our little prongslet away from us again. And if they try, they’ll have to pry him from my cold dead unfeeling hands.” As soon as I spoke of how he was stolen from us there were gasps of complete and utter shock from the aurors and healers within the ambulance, and I can understand why.</p>
<p>   In the Wizarding World, it is a huge taboo to separate a werewolf from their cub, because the werewolf will search far and wide for their missing cub and they will stop at nothing to be reunited with their little one. Now, this wouldn’t be so bad, if it wasn’t for the fact that the longer their cub is away from the werewolf; the more frantic and aggressive they become.</p>
<p>   Some even start to become unhinged from the single-minded desire to find their missing child, giving little regard to those they may harm, maim, and/or kill. The worst thing is that the families of the injured or deceased can’t press charges because it’s another one of those instincts that they can’t be punished for.</p>
<p>   It is also a highly punishable crime with thirty-five years in Azkaban Prison as the penalty if you’re found guilty because it’s seen as an attempt at the mass murder of most of the nation as well as treason.</p>
<p>   But my words seemed to do the trick as Remus came to the forefront and Moony seemed content to let him stay like that, so long as he continued to lightly scent mio gattino piccolo. “Where did you find him, Derek?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>   “I think it was the fates smiling down on us or something. I was going to be teaching my first ever class when I had to watch over Ms. Jackson’s because a fight had broken out when she went to go grab some papers for a coloring activity that had just finished printing. It was Petunia’s son who started the fight. One of his classmates asked him a question, and his answer was extremely worrying. Part of his had been about the chores he had to complete to go outside to play and how he never finished it in time. I was concerned because usually, chores for children around his age are usually fairly simple and easy to complete, so the fact they took him all day to finish had me concerned. The list was of things no five-year-old should do, but I will tell you the list later.” I pause for a minute to let what I said sink in, watching the others bustling around and getting everything prepped for if or when Remy let’s prongslet go, which is unlikely.</p>
<p>   “I guess I didn’t school my expression well enough because he thought I was going to punish him, which led him into falling into a full-blown panic attack. I calmed him down and phoned an ambulance, I took him out to the ambulance after verifying that Ms. Jackson would watch over both her class and mine. I brought him to the ambulance, he was so out of it after that panic attack, but I wasn’t sure if it was good or bad for him to fall asleep, so I kept him awake until we got to the ambulance. I honestly didn’t know it was our little faun because Harry and Potter are common names in the muggle world, I just thought he was a muggle-born. But then I saw the lightning bolt scar and I knew he was our little puppy. He was super out of it, but he was having trouble falling asleep, so I sang him a lullaby.</p>
<p>   Halfway through the ride to the muggle hospital, he woke up and I had to calm him down again. Then because of his eidetic memory- did you know he had that? It’s so cool, isn’t it? - sorry, back on track.” I state after getting a stern glare, “Well anyway, he recognized me, and we had a heart felt reunion filled with tears and everything. I then explained how I knew James and our group from our days at Hogwarts, what we did, the unofficial title we gained, and our nicknames. It was obvious that he wanted to ask questions, but then the ambulance was struck by that out of control semi-truck. I tried to protect him as best as I could, but I couldn’t use magic in front of the muggles, so I just picked him up and shielded him with my body. I was knocked out shortly after, and when I came to the people around us were talking about how little Harry flung both me and him, just in the nick of time. Any second later and we would have still been in that ambulance buried under the rubble of whatever construction project it hit.”</p>
<p>   I made sure to explain in as much detail as I could without taking up too much time. It is best to always explain to the best of your ability to the werewolf that is anxious with worry for their cub, as long as they know the details and the full extent of what happened to their cub and it isn’t too bad, they’ll calm down.</p>
<p>   As I look over to our little puppy, I see he’s just a bit off from complete awareness of his surroundings. “<em>Hey, there mio bambino piccolo. It’s going to be alright; you don’t have to worry we’re both safe and sound. That’s it come back to me, Bambi. Don’t you want to meet Uncle Moony? He’s here and really anxious to meet you again after all this time. Come on little one open those beautiful green eyes for me.</em>”</p>
<p>   With my coaxing, Harry came back to his senses, with his feral side on the back burner though ready to snap to the fore-front at a moment notice. Which is to be expected and it’s completely normal.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Remus’ POV</strong>
</p>
<p>   I can’t believe it; I have my little cub in my arms I’m so happy.</p>
<p>   ‘<strong><em>He’s too small. Smaller than Prongs was.</em></strong>’ Moony chimed in. ‘Yeah, I noticed from pictures I’ve seen of James and Lily when they were his age.’ ‘<strong><em>Did Gray just insinuate that our cub is staying with that banshee of a woman and being treated like a house elf.</em></strong>’ ‘First off that’s insulting to the banshees; what did they ever do to you? Secondly, yes. Yes, he did, and before you ask; we will torture them after we make sure our cub is as healthy as can be and hidden in a safe place that nobody, but the pack can find.’ ‘<strong><em>… Fine.</em></strong>’</p>
<p>   Our conversation is interrupted while Der tries to coax Harry back to the land of the living. Now that I truly take in what my cub looks like, I’m pleasantly surprised that he looks more like a male version of Lily with subtle features from both the Blacks and the Potters.</p>
<p>   He’s quite androgynous and he’s already quite beautiful, and it’s extremely obvious that the beauty and grace he exudes will only increase as he ages. ‘We’ll have to beat the suitors off with a stick.’</p>
<p>   At my thought, Moony let out a menacing growl full of murderous rage and challenge, before he began muttering darkly about how the filth had no right to breathe the same air as his precious, adorable, wonderous cub let alone court his little kit.</p>
<p>   While I full-heartedly agree with Moony in the aspect of courting, I never understood why he felt the need to call him his kit. I put my musings on the back burner though when the precious bundle in my arms began to shift so he could look up at me.</p>
<p>   “Hello, cub. I’m so glad we’ve found you again. I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again; once you get your check-up, we’re going to go to Gringotts to look for a property where the entirety of the pack can be safe and sound.”</p>
<p>   As I speak in soft tones towards my little puppy, I can hear the people around us give a quiet sigh of relief. Which I can understand because having to sit with an overprotective, antsy, slightly aggressive werewolf can’t be fun.</p>
<p>   ‘<strong><em>Though you have to admit that it’s hilarious when they squirm.</em></strong>’ ‘Yes, it actually is funny, but it just gets annoying when they begin treating us like a ticking time bomb.’</p>
<p><strong>(A.N.:</strong> Remus accepted his werewolf half in a bid to find his missing cub, because not only would it heighten his senses, but his connection that he shares with Harry will be easier to pull up on when looking for areas to search in.<strong>)</strong></p>
<p>   “Is that really you Uncle Moony?”, and the hope and shakiness in his voice was even more heartbreaking than those big silver-green eyes filled with hope, sadness, and longing.</p>
<p>   “Yeah, it’s me, cub. I missed you so much I’ve been searching everywhere for you; I never gave up hope on finding you prongslet.” And like a dam broke, I suddenly had a five-year-old clinging to me like a baby monkey crying his little heart out.</p>
<p>   I could barely make sense of what he was saying because he was sobbing so much, but what I could make out simultaneously warmed and broke my heart; “I missed you”, “Don’t leave me alone again”, “I love you”, “I don’t wanna be alone again”. And on and on it went, by the time Gray and I got him into a semblance of calm we were already at St. Mungo’s.</p>
<p>   The only way we could get Harry to go near any of the healers, was if both Derek and I were always in his line of sight, as well as grabbing range.</p>
<p>   We sat on either side of our little faun, and Derek quietly explained what the healers were going to do to him. “They’re just going to cast a medical scan on you, alright mio bambino piccolo.” “What will the scan do?” “It’ll show all of the injuries you’ve received, when it happened, who or what was the cause.”, the healer who had just walked in explained.</p>
<p>   He was average looking; what with his dark brown straight hair, soft light brown eyes, and average features height and build. The name on his robes read, Healer McKinley.</p>
<p>   “Now, before I administer the scan, have you had your needed shots for this year? Both muggle and magical?”, Healer McKinley asked with a soft smile. “No, I haven’t gotten any shots to my knowledge. Which means never.” Harry stated with a smile. “What’s that supposed to mean?” McKinley questioned, though not unkindly it was obvious he was simply curious.</p>
<p>   “Oh, I can remember everything and anything I’ve ever seen, read, heard, touched, tasted, felt, or experienced since I was found on the Dursleys doorstep, everything before that moment is spotty at best. But since I found Der and Remy again, it’s starting to come back.” He stated with an adorable little grin.</p>
<p>   ‘<strong><em>Get a hold of yourself man. Have some self-respect.</em></strong>’ ‘I can’t help it he just too cute.’ “Well, that’s an exceptional gift you have right there. Now let’s give you your shots first then we can do the scan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Poll: Fon's Second Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Besides Lichi, what should Fon’s familiar be?</p><ol>
<li>Fire Drake</li>
<li>Shadow Wolf</li>
<li>Snake</li>
<li>Cat</li>
<li>Occamy</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>